


Taxation Without Representation.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis' bored and gives Harry a handjob in the middle of their history lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxation Without Representation.

“I wanna suck you off so bad right now.” Harry squirmed as his boyfriend’s lips left his ear. He blushed, eyes going wide once he realized what his boyfriend had just said, and tried focusing on his history lesson. The American colonists were just now irritating the English with their whines about ‘Taxation Without Representation’. The tea party thing? Seriously, it was kind of bad-ass for so long ago.  
“Can’t wait to have your hard cock in my mouth,” Louis leaned over his desk and moaned into Harry’s ear. Harry flinched away from it, keeping his face innocent, should the teacher look over.  
“Hush,” Harry whispered to his horny boyfriend. “Later.”  
But in Louis’ eyes, that was apparently a ‘start rubbing my crotch, please, boyfriend’, because Harry soon felt Louis’ hand on his knee.  
Harry jerked his knee away, earning himself a groan of pain as he hit his knee with the underside of his desk. Mrs. Carpenter paused in her teaching and looked over at Harry. “Problem, Harry?” She asked, challenging the lad for interrupting her.  
Louis’ shoulders shook silently as Harry shook his head. “Nope,” he groaned out, rubbing his knee. “Just found the desk with my knee. Sorry, Mrs. Carp.” The class all giggled and looked around at Harry, and Harry saw the exact moment when Liam noticed where Louis’ hand was going. He gave Harry an alarmed and shocked look, to which Harry only shrugged and jerked his head toward Louis, letting Liam know that it was not his idea.  
Louis slowly scooted his desk closer and Harry tensed as he felt Louis’ hands ghost over his crotch. Harry’s breath hitched and he jerked his hips back away from Louis’ hand, sliding one of his own to grip Louis’ wrist in efforts to still it.  
“Hands to yourselves, ladies and gentlemen,” Mrs. Carpenter said breezily, pointedly looking in Harry and Louis’ direction. Harry let go of Louis’ wrist and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Louis move his own hand away.  
Until Mrs. Carpenter turned back around.  
When Louis’ hand suddenly reached and grabbed at Harry’s crotch, Harry jumped and let out an embarrassing squeak that had Niall coughing to hide his laughter. Mrs. Carpenter’s hand stilled on the white board and she took a deep calming breath.  
“Hush, now love,” Louis breathed in Harry’s ear. “Don’t want a detention, now do we?” Harry shook his head. “There’s a good lad. I can tell you want my hand on your cock.” Harry shuddered as he felt Louis’ tongue ghost on the shell of his ear. “Can tell you’re aching for it. I’ll be nice. I’ll give you a hand. Just…just sit back, yeah?”  
Harry took a breath but nodded, knowing he wasn’t getting out of this. He sat back as far as he could in his seat, giving Louis a slightly better angle to work with. Louis deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers for him, immediately reaching under the waistband of Harry’s boxers.  
Harry’s knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of his desk, willing himself to keep quiet. Louis’ hand tightly slid over Harry’s dick at an agonizingly slow pace, his thumb barely grazing the tip as Harry leaked precome. A low whimper got stuck in the back of his throat as Louis squeezed a little harder, making the friction oh-so-much sweeter.  
Harry rolled his head towards Louis, whispered, “Harder, faster, Lou, please.”  
Louis didn’t answer, just snapped his wrist decisively, leaving Harry to suffocate when he lost his breath. Louis stilled his hand on Harry’s dick and Harry felt Louis teasing with feather-light touches on his balls. Harry’s hips bucked into the touch and Louis drew his hand away. Harry’s hand covered Louis’ wrist again, squeezing to keep Louis’ hand in his pants and gave Louis a hard glare.  
Louis nodded and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s dick again, twisting and flicking quickly. Harry closed his eyes tight as Louis’ hand moved faster and Harry felt it building up in the pit of his stomach. Harry’s breath hitched and he came, biting his fist, shooting up to the underside of the desk and a little onto Louis’ hand. Louis continued to stroke him through it until Harry couldn’t take it anymore and put his head down on the desk. Louis stood and strode to the corner and grabbed tissues, turning from Mrs. Carpenter’s gaze to wipe his hand off on the tissue. He pretended to blow his nose, adjusting his…situation and stuffing a few extra tissues into his pocket. Discarding the used tissues in the trash, he walked back to the desk next to Harry’s.  
“Here, baby,” he whispered. He reached and wiped Harry clean, reaching up to wipe the surface of the underside of the desk. Those things really were disgusting enough, with the gum and who knew what else. Harry turned his head and opened an eye to watch Louis, a tired half-smile gracing his face.  
Louis took the tissues and wrapped a clean one around the soiled wads, putting them in his backpack for later discarding. Harry took his hand from the edge of his desk and wrapped his fingers around Louis’ and squeezed, smiling a little more when Louis squeezed his hand back.  
A few minutes later, Louis noticed Liam glancing over at the two of them frequently with a somewhat worried look on his face. Louis caught his eye and winked with a smirk, which only stretched when Liam blushed furiously.


End file.
